


Помню (имя твоё)

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [20]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: У Клода было много контрактов, как и у всех древних демонов. Кто-то из них запоминался лучше, кто-то не запоминался вовсе, но в целом они были чем-то смазанным и туманным.Нынешний контрактор был… противоречивым, пожалуй.
Series: Райтобер-2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 4





	Помню (имя твоё)

**Author's Note:**

> Кстати я люблю Алоиса, он моя в голову стреляная рисовая булочка
> 
> Написано на writober-2019  
> День двадцатый: Десять тысяч имён

У Клода было много контрактов, как и у всех древних демонов. Череда хозяев, души которых он потом поглощал, была практически нескончаемой — дураки есть всегда, главное успеть первым. Кто-то из них запоминался лучше, кто-то не запоминался вовсе, но в целом они были чем-то смазанным и туманным.   
Нынешний контрактор был… противоречивым, пожалуй.   
Граф Алоис Транси — как его называли все, был эгоистичным ребёнком, злым и жалким. Его перепады настроения раздражали, а постоянные попытки привлечь к себе внимание вызывали желание брезгливо поморщиться. Душа его была грязной и отвратительной на вкус.   
Но всё же было в этом мальчишке что-то притягивающее. Жизнерадостность ли в самый тёмный момент жизни, умение добиваться своего любыми способами, нестандартное мышление. Клод не знал что именно, но и вдумываться не хотел — контракт скоро закончится, Алоис умрёт и станет лишь ещё одним серым безликим пятном в его прошлом.   
Единственное, что стоит на пути — демон Цепного пса Её Величества, Себастьян Михаэлис. Что же, это должно быть как минимум интересно. 

У Сиэля Фантомхайва восхитительная душа и одуряющая кровь. Клод теряет голову, Клод жаждет, Клод присвоит его себе. В голове церковным колоколом — Сиэль, Сиэль, Сиэль, СиэльСиэльСиэль.   
Окровавленного мальчишку, цепляющегося за его ноги, он даже не сразу замечает, а когда замечает — силится вспомнить. Его нынешний контрактор, как же его имя?  
Тот продолжает мять тонкими пальцами уже не идеальную ткань брюк, истерично о чём-то говоря и безобразно рыдая, и Клод вспоминает. Люди называют его Алоис Транси, он называет его Ваше Высочество. Какой же мусор.   
Мальчишка, получивший свою долю заботы и внимания от любимого демона-дворецкого, успокаивается и мгновенно теряет сознание, после чего оказывается передан в заботливые руки Ханны. Та ласково стирает кровь и слёзы с бледного лица, когда Клод зачем-то оборачивается у самой двери. А ведь у этого Алоиса Транси есть и другое имя — настоящее имя. Клод не может его вспомнить, сколько бы ни пытался, у демонов идеальная память, только вот ему было совершенно наплевать тогда на имя мальчишки.   
Клод выходит за дверь. Ему и сейчас наплевать, у него есть дела намного важнее, чем этот блохастый щенок. 

Клод смотрит в голубые глаза, полные слёз и болезненной надежды, обманчиво-нежно держа лицо мальчишки в своих руках.   
Никакого самоуважения и достоинства, совершенно бесполезный кусок мяса, с которым он по глупости заключил контракт. Даже сейчас он цепляется за руки Клода, тянется к нему, словно жить не сможет без взгляда. Отвратительно.   
Познав то, каким должен быть настоящий контрактор с кристально-чистой душой, Клод уже и помыслить не может о том, чтобы поглотить душу этого щенка. Зачем подбирать с земли объедки, если скоро будет пир? Единственное на что тот может сгодиться — помочь ему в достижении желанной цели.   
Сворачивая шею своего господина, Клод думает, что уже и имени его не помнит. Как, наверное, и вообще весь мир. 

Меч загнан в его сердце по рукоять, а Себастьян насмешливо смотрит сверху вниз. Клод умирает. Клод умирает ради души господина — Сиэля Фантомхайва.   
— Вы игрались с душой Алоиса Транси, а сейчас, как он и хотел, вы умираете. Под конец вы плясали под дудку маленького мальчика, — с какой-то нотой жалости поясняет ему Себастьян.   
— Алоиса Транси, — эхом повторяет он, силясь вспомнить. Образ Сиэля словно отходит на задний план, вновь выпуская вперёд жизнерадостного, жестокого и непредсказуемого мальчишку с голубыми глазами. Которого он считал бесполезным мусором. Который его переиграл. Невероятно.   
— Если он сумел разнообразить долгую, слишком долгую и наскучившую демону жизнь, тогда его душа, наверное, стоила того, чтобы её поглотить, — признаётся он и ощущает сожаление, что всё пошло так. Мальчишка ведь и правда заставлял его чувствовать хоть что-то, после стольких веков полного штиля. Как же он забыл это, ослеплённый сиянием души Сиэля?   
— ... ложь — в реальность, бродячего пса — в графа. Таков дворецкий… — едва находит силы выдохнуть он, но не успевает закончить.   
Силы утекают сквозь пальцы, вспыхивая последней мыслью.   
Джима Маккена.   
Я помню.


End file.
